hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 189
Infiltration (潜入, Sen'nyū) is the 189th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kite and his group are welcomed by two men at the NGL Border Stop. They lead the group into the hollow of two huge trees, where they see many people working on computers and other machines. One of the men explains to them that as they technically are not yet in NGL, the use of modern technology is allowed. He also informs them that the purpose of the place they are in is communication and information exchange with the rest of the countries. Kite then asks him if there are such places inside NGL also, to which he replies no, as all technology is prohibited. He also informs them that even clothes made of synthetic material was not allowed. And people were required to change their clothes before they could go in. He also tells them that people that had metal implants were prohibited to enter NGL. So, in the end, only Kite, Gon, Killua, Stick, and Podungo were allowed to enter NGL. The five are further examined to check for any metallic objects that they could have hid in their bodies. When the checking is finally over, they are allowed to enter NGL. They rent horses and begin searching for the Chimera Ant, starting from the coastline. They are also appointed two guides who said that they would help them communicate with the locals, but Killua doubts it. Stating that those two were actually there to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, in a forest in NGL, a villager comes across Koala. Even though he tries to fight him with the trunk of a tree, Koala easily dodges the attack and kills him. Meleoron shows up just then and states that he shouldn't have done that, as dead bodies were hard to preserve. Koala replies that he just had to make sure that the Queen had to get the 'meat' by the end of the day, and tells that he hated people who thought that they were superior than everyone else. He also states that if the man hadn't been arrogant, he would have shown mercy. Meleoron replies to this by pointing out that he had earlier killed a kid who was running away, which contradicted his claim. He then adds that he killed his prey without them even knowing what was happening. Thus causing little commotion. Meanwhile, back in the nest, Cheetu informs Colt that dead Ants were being found. Someone was killing them. On hearing he news, Colt goes to Peggy, who was examining the victims, and asks him how hey died. Peggy replies that most of them were shot in the head, but it wasn't a bullet that hit them. Apparently, the human had only gestured to shoot, and the Ants were killed. He also states that men where extremely adaptable, and they will eventually be able to beat the Ants. He also predicts that when they come to know that the Queen was their 'lifeline', they will start to target her. Peggy's statement, greatly angers Colt, who says that that is precisely why they had to do everything they can to protect the Queen. He then also states that he would do anything to protect Reina. This puzzles Peggy, who asks him who Reina was. Colt, not remembering what he said, replies that he didn't know. Meanwhile Pokkle and his group witness the Chimera Ants hunting the inhabitants of a village. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_189 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 19 Category:Chimera Ant arc